The present invention relates, in general, to a novel beam-steering feed network for use with linear and planar phased-array antenna systems and more particularly to a novel phase divider system for use in a beam-steering feed network.
The high cost of phased array antennas prevents their utilization in many applications where electronic scanning could provide large performance improvements relative to mechanically scanned antennas. One reason for the high cost of conventional phased arrays is their parallel construction: each radiating element has its own phase control. Previously proposed approaches to reducing system cost by even modest reductions in the number of phase shifter elements result in objectionable increases in sidelobe levels.
The present invention provides a novel phased array beam steering feed network which solves this problem by greatly reducing the number of phase shifting elements thereby greatly reducing the cost of phased array antennas.